1-2
Start time: 500 Overview: Stage 1-2 is an underground level and introduces piranha plant enemies. The stage offers Ice Flowers in three ? blocks throughout the level, or a Fire Flower from a red coin ring at the end of the stage if the character is Mario or Super Mario. The stage has an intro zone and a flag zone, and the main stage has two side zones accessed by pipes. Both side zones hold star coins. The stage only has a normal exit, and unlocks a mushroom house and stage 1-3 when completed. Layout: The level is fairly linear, though the confined space makes it difficult to avoid enemies. The first star coin is in an alcove right at the entrance into the main stage. After the coin there are a couple moving platforms and taking the pipe above the first tilt platform enters the first side room with the second star coin. After the exit pipe for the second star coin is a brick wall, groundpounding the bricks under it leads to a brick with a star, going over loses the ability to grab the star. Using the star allows Mario to get through piranha plants quickly, the pipe under the incomplete brick wall leads to the second side area, and hitting the POW block inside will make the third star coin fall from offscreen. Leave the second side area, the final pipe before the second tilt platform has a piranha plant in it, and then Mario will go to the flag zone. There is a final tilt platform in the flag zone, but no enemies to worry about. Enemies: *Goomba: 15 *Green Koopa: 6 *Piranha Plant: 8 Strategy: Any%: The only strategy for the entrance zone is to avoid hitting the goombas and get in the pipe as fast as possible. Sliding down the hill or jumping over the goombas doesn't seem to majorly affect the time. Until the wall after the piranha plants, the only real job is to avoid enemies. Activating the tilt platform and sliding/running down a 1-2 slope grants the most speed. After the piranha plants break the bricks that lead down and grab the brick to the right for a star. Run through the piranha plants, and the star should last until the pipe leading to the flag area. Slide/run down the tilt platform and jump to the flag. 100%: Follow the any%. For the first star coin either triple jump into the alcove, or use a propeller spin to reach the coin. At the first tiltable platform head to the pipe above it by tilting "up". A single jump and propeller spin will get Mario near the second star coin, either groundpount or jump through the gap to get back to the ground and into the exit pipe. Once again follow the any% and collect the star. At the incomplete brick wall groundpound the bricks to enter the second side zone. Hit the POW block to gather the third coin and leave the second side zone. Either jump or propeller spin over the final piranha plant and enter the exit pipe to the flag area. Don't jump or slide into the pit and grab the end flag. IL Route: Ideal: 460 Use penguin and star at beginning. Any% Route: Ideal: 455 100% Route: Ideal: 442 Category:World 1